Glistening Cherry
by devilfancy1
Summary: Harry takes Draco's cherry in the Slytherin dungeons. Chapter two: Draco returns the favor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Title: Glistening Cherry  
Author: Devilfancy  
Summary: Harry takes Draco's cherry in the Slytherin dungeons.  
Warnings: m/m hot fucking,bottom Draco,first time sex  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
Rating: NC-17 (not kidding)  
Wordcount: 1560

Disclaimer: all characters are the property of JK Rowling.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
In a hidden room in the Slytherin dungeons:

"I think it's a bad idea."

"But why…. ?" Harry Potter whinged at his boyfriend of three months.

"Oh…. I don't know Harry," Draco Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and sneered, " perhaps because its my ARSEHOLE that you're wanting to violate."

"Draco… Draco please…." Harry kissed him and pulled him closer in his arms, "you know I would never hurt you, don't you?"

Reluctantly Draco nodded yes.

"I swear ill stop if you tell me to…" He breathed, licking the Slytherin's earlobe. Draco shivered in his arms and Harry knew he had him.

"Please Draco…. Need you so bad." Harry mumbled, pushing his erection against the blonds flat belly. "I promise ill make it good for you."

Draco snorted in disbelief but didn't protest when Harry muttered the spell that left them both naked, still wrapped in each others arms.

The Gryffindor kissed and sucked on the Slytherin's neck as his hands wandered down to grope at the lily white buttocks that he had been fantasizing about for months and felt the blonds own swollen cock jerk against his stomach. He could practically feel Draco caving in and his heart was pounding wildly with excitement.

"You… you'll have to prepare me." Draco stuttered and Harry's cock did a little twitching tap dance of joy at the words.

"I promise…." Harry swore solemnly, with all the earnestness of a boy one pubic hair away from getting his first piece of arse.

Draco nodded slowly, his eyes huge and the expression on his face clearly stating that he could not believe he was going to do this.

Harry kissed him tenderly, "You know how much I love you," he murmured, "how long I've wanted you."

Draco sighed, "I've already agreed Potter, you can stop begging."

"Ok." Harry pulled away grinning and slapped him on the arse. "On your hands and knees bitch!"

Draco slowly sank down onto his hands and knees, eyeing the Gryffindor warily.

"Just in case no ones ever told you Potter," the blond scowled, "your sense of humor sucks almost as badly as your sense of timing."

Harry knelt behind him letting his fingers skip across the smooth plane of his backside and then palmed the juicy ripe cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, " I'm just nervous."

Draco had his eyes squeezed as tightly shut as he could manage and he was shaking, his lips pressed into a tight nervous line but he still managed to scoff, " You're nervous?"

The blonds eyes flew open and he nearly jumped out of his skin when something warm, wet, and sinuous skittered unexpectedly across his hole, then long fingers dug bruises into his thighs as the wriggling thing found his entrance and plunged in deep.

Unable to stifle a groan, Draco shuddered , oh fucking god! Harry Potter's tongue was slithering in and out of his arsehole! The thought alone was nearly enough to send him over the edge. A deep breath drawn raggedly in, the trembling muscles in his thighs gave warning of imminent, mindless bliss. The tingling of tongue and fuck! now fingertips as Harry held him open to dive deeper, and his toes curled as sensation washed over him.

Clenched tight, throbbing and rhythmic sucking became his focal point. He reached for his cock only to have his hand batted away and felt a rumbling vibration all the way up his spine when Harry growled "Mine!"

It wasn't enough! Not nearly enough and Harry held him there devouring his arsehole until he was almost bawling and begging shamelessly for more.

Finally, finally! He felt Harry against his back and the blunt tip of his thick cock pressed teasingly to Draco's spit slicked orifice.

The need to have Harry slide into his arse was intense. Draco overenthusiastically pushed backwards, hard. The broad head of Harry's cock penetrated the tight ring of muscle and slipped right inside. The blonds gray eyes popped open and he swallowed a roar of indignation. That hurt!

"Are you okay?" Harry sounded worried. Was he okay? Draco's eyeballs were falling out and he was close to clawing through solid stone.

Harry started to pull out.

"Stop! Don't you dare!" the blond bellowed. "I'll be okay in a second... just don't move."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and found out that this was actually true. He took a deep breath and made himself relax. The sharpness of the pain was gone, leaving a sense of fullness. Experimentally, he pushed back again, this time gently. The Slytherin winced as Harry sank in a little deeper, but it wasn't too bad. He'd been expecting searing agony, not this little bit of pain.

The Gryffindor reached under with one hand and fisted his cock. That helped immensely. Harry's hips twitched, jerking his dick back and then planting it a little deeper. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Did I hurt you? You are so fucking tight." His fingers squeezed Draco's cock and he twitched again.

"It doesn't hurt. Keep going, it feels good."

"Fuck Draco, you are so fucking tight. And hot. I love your arse."

Harry took his time thrusting in, pressing his length into him inch by inch, pausing with every push to savor it, finally nudging a spot inside the blond that had stars dancing behind his eyes. They held still, locked together and frozen. The feeling was incredible.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm wonderful." Draco grunted in frustration, "Fuck. me. Now!"

Harry groaned and followed orders gently. He slowly pulled back and pressed in again. Draco could feel his arsehole sucking the length of his pole as it slid out, then squeezing as the thick shaft slid back in. He wiggled experimentally and they both moaned loudly. "Do that again," Harry panted.

Draco did it again, this time adding a twist and a shimmy or two. It felt so good, he did it some more. His rear had loosened up, primed for fucking. "Harder!" he begged, Harry's movement, though a little more pronounced, was still too gentle.

The blond needed more, harder, faster from him, he needed Harry to ride his arse like he owned it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Thank Merlin!" Harry muttered, then caught his lovers hips up in a vice-like grip and hammered away.

There was no way to adequately describe the deep penetration. It wasn't painful, not at all like he'd thought it would be. Harry was bumping his prostate every other stroke and it was incredibly hot, nasty, and dirty. It was primeval sex and Draco loved every second of it.

Harry's cock pounded his arse, the highly audible slap of the brunets belly against his butt echoed over the sounds of his panting and gasping. There was still a little pain, but it didn't stop the orgasm from tearing through him. It started in his prostate, radiating out to his balls and finally surging up his shaft to explode forcefully from the tiny slit. It was so powerful and it flooded through him so rapidly that he got quite shrill. Harry, being the good little Gryffindor that he was and not wanting to get caught, clamped his hand over the blonds mouth.

Unfettered by Harry's iron grip on his hips, Draco's ass undulated wildly. He was riding the crest of an orgasm that just kept on going. Harry let go of his mouth and grabbed his hips again. He held the writhing blond in place while he slammed into that tight little hole, his animalistic grunts melding with the high pitched whimpers of the boy he repeatedly forced onto his cock. Draco constricted his arse muscles around the invading flesh, squeezing it tight and bucking madly.

Harry felt the powerful muscles spasm around his organ and cried out as he slammed his entire shaft into his lovers tight boy hole. He spread the plump globes of the blonds arsecheeks with his strong hands and snarled like a wolf.

He could swear he heard Draco sob, "Use me!" and it was his undoing.

He pulled back then slammed in with a force that knocked the breath from Draco. The blonds arms buckled and he fell forward and for a mind-bending second he just hung there in space impaled on Harry's cock. The Gryffindor burrowed deep inside him, stretching him, forcing his arsehole wider open to take every rock hard inch of throbbing meat.

"Fuck, oh fuck! God, I'm cumming!" Harry's groaned and his movements lost their coordination as his climax surged uncontrollably. Draco felt his lovers cock pulsate wickedly as he spurted his release, spraying cum in long ribbons deep inside his arse. The Slytherin's body rocked against the Gryffindor's, wringing every drop from him until he collapsed.

"Merlin!" Harry gasped breathlessly and slipped off sideways onto his back.

Draco came out of his fuck induced stupor some moments later, face down on the floor and his naked arse still hanging in the air. Feebly he lifted his head a little and looked around. Harry snagged an arm around his waist and pulled him down beside him.

"I have to admit Potter," he rasped, "this was a good idea."

"I know." Harry smirked conceitedly.

"I'm really glad you feel that way Harry." Draco flashed a brilliant smile at the Gryffindor's smug face.

" Because next time, its your turn…"


	2. Chapter 2

::::::::::

Harry Potter had three problems.

The first two were big and blue and dangled between his legs and were currently swollen and aching most unpleasantly from a lack of sex that was entirely the fault of his other problem, Draco Malfoy.

"But … but .. but… "

"Potter…*sigh*… the only but I want to hear about is the one you're sitting on." Malfoy had declared firmly.

Harry had somehow convinced himself that Draco would be happy always being the bottom in their relationship, and so had pressured the blond into giving him what he wanted only to have the tables turned on him when Draco had insisted that turnabout was fair play, and that next time the Gryffindor would be the one on his knees getting skewered from behind.

Frankly just the thought made Harry's sphincter clench so tightly it was a wonder he could even get anything out of it, nor less in.

He just wasn't ready and he felt very strongly that Draco should just be understanding, and love him anyway and give him lots of sex and let him pound his arse raw until Harry decided it was time to give it up on his own (aka/never), but as usual, Draco was being completely unreasonable.

At least that was his opinion on the matter. Needless to say, Draco had disagreed.

And so no sex, not even a hand job. None. Nada. Zero. Zip.

There had been heaps of pouting (Malfoy) and ceaseless whinging (Potter), and yet Harry still refused to bend over like a good little Gryffindor and do his duty, and Draco still flat out refused to let Harry anywhere near his arse again until he did.

So they suffered, and sulked, and glowered at each other at every opportunity, both too obstinate to give in and now it had been YEARS(ok, five days)since they had had sex.

"Lion my arse," Draco had whispered when they passed in the hall, "more like big pussy."

So now here he stood in the great hall leaning against a pillar, ostentatiously talking to Ron about quiddich but mostly just leering at Draco where he sat over at the Slytherin table. The blond patently ignored him as he and Blaise Zabini got up and waltzed toward the huge entrance doors and Merlin! but Draco looked so good in his trousers that it should immediately be made illegal. Harry could actually feel himself drooling as he watched that firm arse sashay across the great hall, and Ron's banter was reduced to a mosquito like buzzing at the perimeter of his lust clouded consciousness.

"Harry?"

A loud mosquito. Harry noticed he wasn't the only one drooling over the Malfoy floor show, Zabini was trailing a little behind Draco and had his eyes glued on the blonds arse.

"Mate?"

A getting louder mosquito. Did Blaise just pat Draco on the arse?

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry snapped, annoyed to be jerked out of his revelry of justifiable Avada Kedavra committed on one Blaise Zabini.

"Ummm mate…." Ron's face was as red as his hair, "You… um.. well…. y-you're humping my leg Harry.'

Harry Potter looked down in disbelief to find that he had indeed been humping his best friends leg while he perved on Draco Malfoy, right in the middle of the great hall for anyone and everyone to see.

Ok….. So maybe he was ready.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
In the Slytherin Prefects Private Chambers

After much kissing and cuddling and missed you, no missed you mores...

Draco whispered in his ear, "Tonight your arse is mine Potter."

Harry shivered at the words, but then he looked deep into the soft gray eyes of the boy he loved, and knew he could trust him with his life.

Draco slid himself down onto his own stomach between Harry's legs and massaged his cheeks open wide and held them there.

Wide open. His lovers arsehole exposed to his ravenous gaze.

Draco tried his best to wait, really he did, but the anticipation was driving him insane.

Harry had stopped breathing, holding his breath as his whole body tensed.

Draco admired his prize, screwed so tightly shut from intruders and blew a gust of warm air right onto it.

Harry moaned and the blond knew for certain he liked it. The brunet tilted his arse ever so slightly up, his cheeks still open wide... and Draco did absolutely nothing.

Harry wriggled his bum just a little to let him know his impatience but still... The blond did nothing.

Draco wanted to make sure that Harry admitted to himself that he wanted it.

Then out of nowhere the Slytherin touched his hole with the very tip of his tongue and the other wizard groaned out loud and shivered. Draco pointed his tongue and pressed the tip just a little into Harry's tight arsehole, still holding his cheeks apart and he groaned some more.

The blond stopped and looked at the pink little bud. Draco suddenly gave it one long wet lick. He licked Harry from his balls to his arsehole and back, slurping obscenely along that little ridge that connects arse to cock.

Harry groaned much louder this time.

The Gryffindor raised his arse a little higher so in one swift motion Draco pushed his thighs apart and slid them underneath him forcing his arse up higher still. He loved looking at Harry knowing that there would be no turning back now. That there was no confusion about what was to come.

Draco knelt behind him and looked down into that virgin rosebud. He brought his hands up to the firm cheeks and placed his thumbs on either side and gently spread him open.

He again blew warm air just lightly over and in the tiny opening and with his tongue twirled it around and around licking. You are mine Potter, he thought.

"Do you like this?" Draco asked smirking.

Harry stubbornly didn't answer.

"Hmmm?" Draco said, his mouth now buried between those luscious cheeks, licking and playfully nibbling - he wanted to devour him. Harry smelled like an enticing mixture of soap and man sweat.

"Tell me." He said firmly. "Say it …(lick)…. out loud."

Draco could feel him resisting as if there was still a chance Harry could still deny this was happening, and how much he was loving it.

Never one to be trifled with, Draco stopped everything until he got an answer.

Harry started to talk, but he sound garbled. He cleared his throat, then said, softly, "Yes."

Draco wanted to hear him admit that he wanted it. "Do you want more?" He asked cajolingly.

A long pause. "Yes."

Suddenly Draco slipped his tongue deep into the tight hole and withdrew it just as quickly. "Like this?"

Harry sucked in air ... "Yessssss," he finally confessed.

"You're eating me alive." Harry panted, "Oh my fucking God!" he burst out as Draco moved his hands under his thighs to lift him up for his tongue to take a better swipe over his clenching hole, then buried his face further into his soaking crack.

Draco twirled the slick muscle around, poking deeper still. The boy who lived yelped, "Oh my God..."

He spread Harry's legs wider apart and the brunet arched his back more as he clamped his mouth around the tender opening and sucked.

Harry's cock began to jerk and weep pre-cum.

"Do you want my finger?"

Harry didn't answer. Draco knew he did. But he wanted to hear him beg for it.

"Do you want my finger inside you ... deep inside -"

"YES," Harry spat, angry at his own weakness. "YES ... please!"

Draco slipped his finger into his mouth and pulled it out wet and glistening to slither it deep inside his lovers squirming arse. Fast and deep.

It took Harry by surprise and he hissed out. "Oh my GOD, YESSSSSS!"

Draco slid it out slowly and watched fascinated as the Gryffindor swiftly pushed his arse up to reclaim it again. And again... wantonly fucking himself on his finger.

Harry's cock was so hard now and throbbing. Draco reached down to cup his balls and the base of his cock as his finger pumped in and out.

Harry's arse bucked into the air as his finger kept thrusting deep inside and slowly Draco began to feel his arsehole opening wider and the softness inside him expanding.

"Fuck me" Harry whimpered. "Oh my god, FUCK ME!"

Draco grabbed his hard cock with his other hand, tightening up around the smooth shaft and quickly pumped up and down.

Harry's arsehole was so open and wet now that he could easily slip a second finger in and fuck him with both, scissoring them deep inside him. Reaching back with both hands, Harry lifted his arse up to pull both cheeks open lewdly.

Harry's juicy, ripe arse bounced up and down as he now humped three fingers inside that well stretched hole. Drinking in the erotic show he was putting on for him, Draco rolled his thumb around the wrinkled opening.

"Don't tease me anymore baby." Harry panted.

Rubbing both hands over his thighs, Draco leaned in to whisper that he'd never done this before either and promised that he wouldn't hurt him.

The blond had a big jar of lube in a bedside drawer and pulled it out. Harry looked at the lube fearfully, then at him, and silently turned back onto his stomach. Draco slid nearer until he was laying partially on his back. His hand went into the lube and he pulled out a large glob on his fingers. That hand then went between his boyfriends buttocks as his leg went between Harry's legs, nudging them apart.

The lube was cold as it was spread on his arsehole. Draco kissed his back and grazed his teeth along his shoulder then bit it. As he bit him, the lube covered fingers plunged back into him. Shuddering, Harry clutched at the bedding, bending forward and raising his hips more, lifting his arse, offering himself for plunder by those long elegant digits. Crying out with passion as Draco's fingers curved within him.

"Yesss... I need you... need you to fuck me...my mouth, my arse... anything…..  
please... Draco... I need you"

Draco's cock stroked up and down his arse crack, dragging over the quivering hole, hesitating at the opening, rubbing over it, pushing just inside, teasing, slowly driving him mad. Harry leaned back into him, and the blond grasped his cock around the base to gain more control and very slowly the head started to penetrate his lovers most intimate of places. The brunet felt stretched wide as the very tip of Draco's penis began slowly working itself inside. A burning stab of pain pierced him as the head of his lovers cock found its way through the initial resistance of his body, and he let out a small cry of pain.

After Harry assured him through clenched teeth that he was fine, but to be very gentle, Draco carried on. Slowly he pressed into him, deeper inside virgin territory, watching as his cock slid into Harry's arse inch by slow inch. The blond withdrew slightly and then pressed back into him, allowing him to get used to the sensations before picking up the pace. Listening to his harsh breathing and hearing his moans, Harry knew it was taking all of the Slytherin's willpower to stop himself from thrusting hard and deep into him.

Short, shallow thrust became longer, deeper strokes. Draco's fingers reached around to caress his shaft as he rooted deeper inside until Harry had taken all of him. They started to move in the same rhythm, and the brunet began to enjoy the deeper penetration. The blonds cock in his arse and the whole 'forbidden' aspect of what they were doing took hold and Harry began to push back into him as he thrust, forcing him deeper still.

The brunet cried out with combined pain and pleasure as Draco bit him again, the blonds hand covered his cock and began to pump in a rhythm with his own thrusting. That hard dick kept pushing inside him, sliding out a little then pushing again harder and deeper each time. Overwhelmed, Harry was silently crying and convulsing with pleasure at the same time.

Harry struggled to regain control but then he felt his lovers fingertips, probing, circling the tight, throbbing opening just above where his cock was buried in his slick virgin hole. The Gryffindor moaned, glorying in the heat of that thick cock, the fullness where it held him open.

Harry's head now dropped to the bed, turned to one side, then buried in the covers, to muffle his strangled sobs, hands twisting tightfisted bunches of fabric. The blond jerked his hips back, grinding sharp hipbones into Harry, at the same time giving an upward thrust, then tattooing his insides with a series of sharp jabs.

The bedroom was filled with sounds of sex, Draco panting for air as he fucked him brutally, Harry crying out to be fucked and the sound of the blonds groin slapping the brunets arse cheeks as he pounded him into submission.

Draco's moans increased as he penetrated him faster, holding his hips as he impaled his shaking body onto that big cock. Suddenly he cried out his name and exploded deep in his arse. Harry felt every jerk of his cock, and heard every groan, as Draco poured his seed into him for what seemed like an eternity. The blond held him tightly to him, his arms wrapped around his trembling lover and his head resting on his back, breathing fast and shuddering from the intensity of his orgasm, he breathlessly whispered his love for Harry over and over again.

Harry's cock ached. His balls were tingling, drawn up tight in his hairy sack. When he felt the heat flooding his insides the Gryffibdor golden boy bucked madly and came with a roar.

They held each other, their bodies pulsing and throbbing in the bright ecstasy of their orgasms, for what seemed like an eternity. It was almost a disappointment when, finally, sensation returned and they collapsed on the bed, Draco's softening prick slipping from Harry's hot arse. Their breath coming in ragged pants, their skin flushed and glistening in the aftermath of their shared pleasure.

"Malfoy... " Harry gasped, tightly clutching one of the blonds many feather pillows.

"What?" Draco replied dreamily.

"Dont ever call me a pussy again!" *whap*

And yes, the feathers really did fly. =


End file.
